The present invention relates to an electric shaver for use in a car.
To facilitate handling of an electric shaver in a car while the operator drives the car, it is required that the electric shaver be handled by only one hand. In addition, a housing is required for accommodating the electric shaver when it is not in use.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electric shaver which receives its power supply from a car battery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel switch mechanism for controlling power supply to a motor included within an electric shaver.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a holder for accommodating an electric shaver in a car when the electric shaver is not being used.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, an electric shaver is electrically communicated with a plug through a flexible cord. The plug is constructed so that is can be electrically coupled with a cigarette lighter socket secured on a dashboard of a car in order to supply the necessary power to a motor included within the electric shaver. The electric shaver comprises a slidable hood which functions to protect the cutting portion of the electric shaver when it is held at a first predetermined position, and to expose the cutting portion to the ambience when it is held at a second predetermined position. A switch mechanism is associated with the slidable hood in such a manner that the motor is supplied with power when the slidable hood is held at the second predetermined position.
A holder is fixed to the dashboard of the car for accommodating the electric shaver when it is not in use. The holder is provided with a first portion for securing the electric shaver and a second portion for securing the plug electrically communicated with the electric shaver. In operation, a cigarette lighter is drawn out from the cigarette lighter socket, and the plug is inserted into the cigarette lighter socket. The cigarette lighter is secured in the second portion of the holder when the electric shaver is used.